pwnrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Felon War
I'm a official real life H.F. nigga what in the fuck is all of this? 8631 BLATT. Also here's another real life Heartless Felon in the rap game (He in prison right now tho): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbLDhhktJ8c The Second Felon War was a two months long-lasting conflict in 2008 and continuation to the First Felon War. The conflict involved black, white and Mexican gang members, in prison and outside. The white gangs which were involved were the Aryan Brotherhood calling the shots on top and the Nazi Lowriders acting as foot soldiers. Eventually the conflict spread to the street, where the Crazy White Boys gang became involved. The Heartless Felons used their influence to pursuit Blood and Crip and members to aid them on both fronts. The conflict happened as a result of the previous war in 2002. The black gang members attempted to retaliate when they grew in numbers and power. Background The conflict was in direct connection to the First Felon War, which involved NLR members stabbing black shotcallers on the order of AB. When the black inmates grew in numbers, they decided to retaliate in a show of power and hit the whites when they least expected it. Felon attack On May 4th, 2008, the Felons used the opportunity to strike. One NLR member was walked into a trap and stabbed by HF member Arthur Burnett, while another one was also stabbed in the race brawl which followed. Both white inmates died. The white inmates were considerably less in numbers at that time in the particular cellblock and were easily dominated by the bigger white population. Word soon reached the AB and a full scale war began, with every white inmate being instructed to arm himself and never walk alone. Following murders The white inmates were surprisingly well prepared and retaliated in success almost immediately. On May 6th, NLR member Jack McCarthy stabbed HF member Despereaux Noxius on the yard. Arthur Burnett was stabbed by NLR member Johnny Clarke, but survived. After his recovery and return, he was stabbed and this time murdered by NLR member Brandon Fischer. HF members Orpheus Smallwood and Criss Caldwell were stabbed on the tier by NLR members during a failed hit on Burt Clorens. The Felons reached out and utilized local Crip and Blood sets during the war. AB member Mack Kaplinsky stabbed and murdered a black inmate affiliated to a Crip set, but wasn't successfully prosecuted for the crime. Fourteen black gang members were stabbed during the war and the whites suffered no more casualties. These murders helped the Aryan Brotherhood to position themselves for dominance in the prison system. Mexican Mafia involvement Burt Clorens reached out to Mexican Mafia members Arnold "Apache" Berlanga and Deangelo "Pino" Juarez. Clorens used his relation with Juarez to urge them to join in on the wars. White and southern-Mexican inmates would later often join together to attack black gang members, a handicap which prevented the Heartless Felons from ever retaliating again. Prior to their involvement, the Mexican Mafia and Heartless Felons kept a neutral relation. During a pruno drop, Arnold Berlanga stabbed and murdered HF member Kennan Jefferson. Jefferson was believed to have been holding on a shank and was a picked target to neutralize. Street attack HF members on the outside plotted to hit a Crazy White Boys gang in Verdant Bluffs, LS. Members from both sides allegedly got into a dispute while locked up, which later transferred on the street. Heartless Felons street members shot up a CWB member Walter Andrews' residence during daytime. Andrews was believed to have got into a fight with the shooter while in county jail. The two shooters were later arrested with weaponry and even grenades found on them. Aftermath The war officially ended when white and Hispanic members began teaming up on black inmates during race riots on the yard. The Felons eventually dropped out of the conflict and became less involved with the prison politics.